A typical automatic fire sprinkler system includes a network of pipes that carry a fire suppression fluid, e.g., water, to each room in the building. Conduit sections carry the fluid from the pipes to sprinkler heads strategically located in different rooms. The position and orientation of each sprinkler head is typically maintained in place by a support mechanism. When the room reaches an elevated temperature due to a fire the sprinkler head is activated allowing a stream of fire suppression fluid to be directed over the intended area of coverage. During operation the fluid pressure at the sprinkler head can reach as high as 175 psi, generating significant back thrust on the sprinkler head's support system. The support mechanism must be capable of holding the sprinkler head securely in place during operation.